Dark Mages
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Infected with the disease, twisting their minds into darkness. The Star and the Warrior began to turn black until all that was left to save them was to destroy them. Can they be saved? Or are they already to far gone to be returned to who they once were?


Three years into the future.

"Why should we do what you want? We're the dark mages now. You had the chance to be like us, but you fought it." Kara sneered at Emily. "Come on Emily, be like us. Its way more fun and there's so much you can do with your magic like this. Join us Emily, come one. Join us." Adriane said as she circled Emily, her long, black tresses swaying around her back.

"Yeah Emily, we can all be best friends again! We can be the greatest mages ever and we can be together forever. Follow us Emily." Kara said as she circled Emily too, her golden locks swaying as she moved.

She started to step forward, loving the way that the dark magic felt. Adriane and Kara grabbed her hands and they spun in a small circle. She loved the way they all felt together, as one. The dark mages, a new cycle that the Fairimentals never saw coming.

"Emily, don't fall for it!" she heard Ozzie yell. That was what pulled her back from being completely engulfed in the darkness. "We'll be back, little healer. The circle will be anew. We promise." They both side as they walked into the woods and played with some of the animals.

"Ah!" I screamed as I woke up. Thank god my mom was out of town for the next three weeks. I kept having that weird dream ever since Adriane and Kara came back from the Dark Sorceress's lair. They have been acting odd. Well, it was time to get ready for school.

I got dressed in a pair of tan shorts and a forest green shirt with a v-neck line and was long, tight sleeved. I got on my normal tan boots and knee high white socks, grabbed my stuff and ran to school after I brushed my hair and teeth.

At school.

When I got to school, I was looking for Adriane and Kara. We had to talk about Ravenswood. "Hey, Emily, you need to snap some sense into Kara and Adriane, like, now." Heather, one of Kara's friends called as she, Molly, Tiffany, Marcus and Joey came over. "Yeah, she ditched us for Adriane." Molly said. "Where are they?" I asked. This was odd; Adriane and Kara didn't really hang out. Marcus pointed a finger towards the steps.

I saw Adriane and Kara's heads. I could see that they were both bobbing their heads to something. I told them to follow me as we walked over to them. When we got there, Evanescence music was blaring loudly. I gasped when I saw them.

Kara had put in black and dark red highlights in her golden, silver locks and pulled it up into a high ponytail with her bangs cropped and framing her face. She wore a tight, low cut, black corset that showed ¾ of her stomach with dark red gem spiders on the sides a black, ankle length leather trench coat.

She also wore a short, mid thigh, black skirt that on the side had a red belt made of leather and a pair a black, over the knee high boots with red laces and steel tips and cleats. Her makeup was black eye shadow with black mascara and red eyeliner and black lip stick on the bottom and red on the top. She wore fishnet tights as well.

She had in large black hoops with little red gems and a matching choker necklace with a red spider with a matching bracelet that had a red spider on it. Adriane was dressed in a low cut black corset that showed all of her stomach with sapphire swirls in it.

Her hair was up in two high pigtails with silver and blue highlights. She wore a short mid thigh skirt with an ankle length black trench coat as well. Her shoes were above the knee and had sapphire laces and steel tips and cleats like Kara's. With fishnet tights too.

Her makeup was black eye shadow with black mascara and sapphire eyeliner with black lip stick on her bottom lip and sapphire on the top that showed half of her stomach. She wore large black hoops with small sapphire gems and a matching necklace with a sapphire spider and a matching bracelet with a sapphire spider too. Kara smiled at her and came over to hug her. "Hello sister, we have been waiting for you. Adriane, come over here and give our sister a hug."

Kara said as she turned her back towards me to face Adriane. She bound off the steps and walked over to me and removed the headphones which were blaring out music. She hugged me. "Sister, what took you so long?" she asked. "I woke up late, sorry." I said. "All is fine as long as you are alright." Kara said as she flipped her long hair back. "Yeah." I said looking slightly suspicious at them.

Cliff hanger!Review me please!


End file.
